It is dangerous to leave children alone in a locked car, and especially in the summer or winter. That many children have died from heat stroke, hypothermia or suffocation in hot (or freezing) cars has caused tragedies in many families. Most of those tragedies were not caused intentionally by the acts of parents or drivers with children, but by their negligence and forgetfulness. Sometimes, a parent brought a kid out to shop, and the kid fell into a sleep in the car, the busy parent rushed to go to shopping since a lot of housework was waiting for him or her, and forgot the kid(s) who were sleeping in the cars.
The parent locked the car, and as a result, caused a great misfortune, the kid suffocated and died in the extremely hot and locked car. The parent had to take legal responsibilities for the act that he or she caused. In some cases, those parents not only lost their kids, but also ruined their families.
People wish to have a driver alarm for preventing children from being left in the car. The driver's alarm should automatically remind the parent/driver about having kids inside the car when leaving the car; therefore, such tragedies can be avoided. Thus, the driver alarm for preventing children being locked inside of a car is very important.
Some of these kinds of inventions were made before; however no one is seen in the market. The Main reason is these inventions are complicated, and especially, too complicated to install; thus cannot be adopted by the public.
For those reasons, it is important to invent a driver alarm for preventing children from being left in a car (it will be referred to as a driver alarm in the following discussion), which is simple to use and reliable. The driver alarm of the present invention is an alarm that is like a “plug and play” device. It means that the drivers only need to insert the driver alarm into the cigarette-lighter socket in the car, and then the alarm will function properly by itself.